72 Hours
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully takes Charley out on a mission where they end up in a sandstorm.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **72 Hours**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was sitting on the hood of his jeep in the motor pool. He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time in the past hour and let out a sigh. Charley was late getting back from her latest mission. A lot of scenarios played through Tully's mind. She could have been delayed after the drop off. The jeep could've broke down or had a flat tire. Charley and her driver Private Eric Anderson could've met with a German column… Tully shook his head as he thought, "Nope, not going to think about that one." He knew that Anderson wasn't one of the best drivers, but he figured he probably wasn't** _ **the**_ **worst.**

 **Then a jeep rolled into the motor pool. Tully frowned as he hopped off the hood. Private Anderson was driving, but there was no sign of Charley. He jogged over to where Anderson parked. "Where's Charley?"**

 **Startled, Anderson looked at him and said nervously, "It was an accident!"**

" **What are you talking about? Where's Charley?"**

 **Anderson got out of the jeep, keeping it between them. "There's not much to her, you know. When I accidently drove over a rock … she sorta bounced right out and…"**

 **Tully didn't bother walking around the jeep, he spit the matchstick out of his mouth as he stalked across the seats and grabbed Anderson by the front of his shirt. "Where … is … she?"**

 **Anderson cowered. His voice shook as he said, "I left her at the hospital before I went to Captain Boggs' office … about an hour ago. She might have a broken arm."**

 **Tully let go of the private and poked a finger into his chest. "You had better hope it's not. Or I'll break both of yours."**

 **####################**

 **Taking his jeep, Tully drove quickly to the hospital. He went inside and asked the first nurse he saw where Charley Williams was. She pointed him to a curtained off corner.**

 **As he walked up to the curtain, Tully heard the doctor's voice say, "You're lucky you're not hurt worse than you are, Miss Williams."**

 **Tully called quietly, "Charley, can I come in?"**

 **Her voice sounded tired. "Tully? Yes … of course."**

 **The doctor pulled the curtain back so Tully could step in. "She'll be fine, private. Sprained wrist, a few bumps and bruises."**

 **Tully nodded. "Thanks, doc."**

" **I'll send a nurse in with some pain medication."**

 **The curtain fell back into place as the doctor walked away. Tully stood in front of Charley where she was sitting on an exam table. She looked as tired as she had sounded. Tully put his hands on the table on either side of her and leaned in for a kiss. Charley didn't hesitate.**

 **When he straightened up, Tully looked her straight in the eye. "Are you okay?"**

 **Charley sighed, "Yeah … I'll live. I take it you're here because you saw Eric."**

 **Tully frowned as he nodded. "He told me what happened."**

 **Charley gave him her best stern look. "Did you hurt him?"**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "No … but that doesn't mean I don't want to."**

 **Charley returned the smile. "He really needs to slow down and watch where he's going."**

 **A nurse pulled the curtain back. "All right, Charley. This is your pain medication." She handed the bottle to Tully. "Every four hours as needed. The doctor said he gave you an injection, so you shouldn't need to take anything for at least four hours. I suggest you go to your quarters and rest."**

 **Charley nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, Vicky. Thanks."**

 **She smiled at Tully. "Take care of her, private."**

" **Yes, ma'am. I sure will."**

 **####################**

 **Tully had his arm around Charley's waist as they walked up the stairs to her room. He took the key, unlocked the door, and ushered her inside. As he closed the door, he suggested, "Why don't you get changed for bed?"**

 **Charley went to a small dresser and pulled open a drawer. When she returned to the bed and sat down, she smiled at Tully and said, "Well, you gonna turn around?"**

 **Tully's face reddened slightly. "Oh … yeah." He did an about face. "Sorry." He listened to her shuffle around as she changed and noticed the bare mattress on the bed across the room. "I thought you had a roommate?"**

 **Charley replied, "I did. Sandy got transferred a few days ago." After another minute, she said, "Okay, you can turn around."**

 **Tully looked at her and grinned at her pajamas. "Nice. I like the ducks."**

" **My aunt sent them. They're very comfortable."**

 **Charley started to pick up her clothes and Tully said, "Just get into bed. I'll take care of that."**

 **Charley got under the blanket and let Tully pull the quilt he'd given her up over her. He picked up her pants and blouse, folded them neatly, and set them on the dresser along with the bottle of pills. After he moved her boots to the foot of the bed, Tully turned and looked at Charley. She was already asleep and it made him smile to think how much she trusted him.**

 **####################**

 **On the way back to the motor pool with the jeep, Tully was flagged down by Troy. He and Moffitt had been in a meeting with Captain Boggs. Troy said, "Where have you been?"**

 **Tully said, "I picked up Charley at the hospital and took her home."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Is she all right?"**

" **She had Eric Anderson for a driver. He managed to get her thrown out of the jeep. She was lucky. A sprained wrist was the worst she came away with."**

" **I can feel her pain. I'd hate to see him drive on the roads back home."**

 **Troy nodded. "Just wanted to let you know that Boggs is giving us seventy-two hours leave … starting now."**

 **Tully grinned. "Great. We can use it."**

" **Do you know where Hitch is?"**

" **Saw him about three hours ago. He said he was going for a beer."**

" **Okay, I'm sure I can find him. If you see him though, let him know."**

" **Will do, sarge."**

 **####################**

 **The next morning Tully found Charley in the mess hall. He got a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. "Got your message. I didn't expect to see you up this early."**

 **Charley sighed, "Duty calls."**

" **You should be resting."**

" **A couple hours after I went to bed I got a message from Captain Boggs. I have a mission. I just picked up the package."**

" **He does know you're injured, doesn't he?"**

 **Charley held up her bandaged arm. "A sprained wrist isn't considered much of an injury out here. Besides … Marcus is already out on a mission and I'm the only one here."**

 **Tully didn't like it, but decided it wasn't worth an argument since he couldn't change it. "Where to?"**

" **Medina wadi."**

" **That's not too bad. Short trip."**

" **Yeah, we'll get there early this afternoon, wait for the reply, and come back."**

" **Convoy?"**

 **Charley looked at him and slowly shook her head.**

 **Tully knew that look. "Don't tell me … Anderson's your driver again."**

" **I'm thinking of tying myself to the seat this time. Can I borrow your helmet?"**

" **I don't like it, Charley. You'll probably be coming back in the dark. Look what he did to you in daylight."**

" **What choice do I have, Tully? I tried to get a different driver, but the captain said Eric needs the practice."**

" **Well, he's not going to do anymore practicing with you." Tully stood up. "I'm going to talk to Troy. I'll meet you at the motor pool." Charley started to argue, but he cut her off with, "Don't even think about getting in a jeep with that idiot."**

 **####################**

 **Tully knocked on the door of the room Troy and Moffitt shared. Troy answered it, pushed the private back, and closed the door behind him. "Moffitt's still asleep. What's up?"**

 **Tully said, "I'm taking Charley to Medina wadi. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest."**

" **You're what?"**

" **Charley got another mission. She's waiting at the motor pool. I don't want Anderson…"**

 **Troy sighed. "You can't babysit her, Tully."**

" **I know, sarge. But I figured since I've got a couple days off I'd take her this time. At least I know she'll get back in one piece."**

 **Troy saw the determined look on the private's face. "All right, go ahead. I'll tell Captain Boggs after I'm sure you're gone."**

 **Tully gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, sarge. I really appreciate this."**

 **####################**

 **When Tully got to the motor pool he found Charley sitting on the hood of Private Anderson's jeep with a book in her hand.**

 **Anderson caught sight of Tully and thought, "Why does he always look like he's stalking me?" Then he said nervously, "Come on, Charley. We really need to get going."**

" **Just let me finish this chapter. I can't read while you're driving and I hate to stop in the middle."**

 **Tully stopped in front of her and she looked up. "All set. Let's go."**

 **Anderson said, "Hey, what are you doing? I'm supposed to take Charley to…"**

 **Tully turned and looked at the private. "Not this time, Anderson." He took Charley's hand as she slid off the jeep. "Everything's been taken care of. You aren't going to get into trouble with the captain. At least I don't think so."**

 **As they walked away, Anderson quietly said to himself, "I think I hate this job."**

 **####################**

 **The drive to Medina wadi was uneventful. Charley delivered her package and was assigned a tent where she could wait for the reply.**

 **Tully followed her when she left the colonel's tent with an escort and stuck his head in and smiled at her. "They gave you a whole tent just to wait in?"**

 **Charley sat down on the cot. "Yeah. The colonel doesn't want me to wander around the camp. He said it's for my own safety."**

 **Tully stepped inside. "Well, you are the only woman in a camp full of men."**

" **Do me a favor?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Anything."**

 **Charley smiled. "I'm starving and I have to eat something so I can take a pill."**

" **Sure … not a problem. Is your wrist bothering you?"**

" **It's starting to throb a little."**

" **Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy."**

 **When he return, Tully had two trays. One with two fried spam slices and a scoop of macaroni and cheese for Charley, and the other for himself with two hotdogs with ketchup and mustard along with two—or was it three—scoops of macaroni. "There wasn't much left."**

 **There was a table and several chairs so they sat down to eat.**

 **Charley looked Tully's tray and wrinkled her nose. "How can you eat those things?"**

 **Tully grinned. "What? I like hotdogs."**

" **Do you know what's in them?"**

" **No … and if you tell me I'll never forgive you."**

" **Well, at least I know what's in spam and I like it."**

 **Tully laughed as he picked up a hotdog. "Where's your sense of adventure?"**

" **It doesn't exist when it comes to hotdogs."**

 **####################**

 **It was nearly four o'clock when a reply message was delivered for Charley to take back to Ras Tanura.**

 **Tully hated to wake her up, but there wasn't much choice. He shook her gently and said, "Okay, Charley. It's time to get going."**

 **She opened her eyes and looked at him groggily. "Already? Didn't I just lay down?"**

 **Tully chuckled. "Yeah, a couple of hours ago." He held up a fat envelope. "The reply was just delivered."**

" **Oh…" Charley sat up slowly. She took the envelope and tucked it into her satchel. "I guess it's time to go then."**

 **Tully helped her stand and she leaned against him. He put his arm around her. "You all right, Charley?"**

 **She nodded. "It's just those pain pills. I'll be fine as soon as I get moving."**

 **By the time they got to the jeep, they noticed the wind was picking up and Tully said, "I hope we can get back to base ahead of this storm."**

 **####################**

 **Unfortunately, the sandstorm was moving faster than they thought. The leading edge caught them as Tully spotted an abandoned farm in the distance and he decided the best thing to do was stop.**

 **The farmhouse didn't have roof, but there was a barn that was intact. Tully pulled the jeep inside and closed the double doors just as the storm began to roll over them.**

 **Charley got out of the jeep and looked around the dimly lit barn. She watched sand force its way through the wooden slats that made up the walls. The low ceiling rattled in the wind. "I hope this thing stays up."**

 **Tully nodded as he looked around. "Well, we might as well get comfortable. We're going to be here a while."**

 **They found a spot under a shelf that would somewhat shelter them from the sand that was blowing in. Tully lit a lantern in the growing darkness and Charley spread a blanket on the floor.**

 **After grabbing a canvas bag and several canteens, Tully set the light on the floor near their small sheltered spot and sat down next to Charley. He could see that she was nervous and asked, "This your first sandstorm?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "No … but it's the first time I've been caught out in one. How long do you think this will last?"**

" **It's a fast moving storm, but it'll probably last through most of the night."**

 **The ceiling and walls rattled and creaked, making Charley cringe. "I've always been inside a solid building when these things happen. I didn't realize how noisy it got."**

 **Tully sighed, "Well, it's just a good thing we found this place. Otherwise we'd be in the jeep under the camouflage tarp hoping for the best." He pulled the bag around onto his lap. "You hungry?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Sure. I could eat … as long as it isn't hotdogs."**

" **Nope." Tully rummaged through the bag and pulled out two boxes. "Ever try K rations?"**

" **Can't say that I have."**

 **One box had canned cheese, crackers, and a candy bar, among a few other items. The other box was the same, but had canned meat instead of cheese. Tully opened the cans while Charley got out the crackers and wooden spoons.**

 **####################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were in the mess hall when they got the word about the sandstorm.**

 **Hitch asked, "Do you think Tully and Charley got caught in it?"**

 **Troy replied, "Depends on when they started back. Could be they're stuck at Medina wadi until it blows over."**

 **####################**

 **After eating, Tully turned off the lantern and he and Charley tried to rest, but the raging wind and the clatter of the barn made it difficult.**

 **Charley laid down with her head in Tully's lap and decided this storm was scarier than her first trip out as a courier.**

 **Tully absently played with a lock of her hair, feeling the softness of it between his fingers. He listened closely to the sounds their shelter was making and didn't like the way they had changed in the past couple of hours. The rattling had become more of a screeching and groaning. "Charley, you asleep?"**

" **I can sleep through just about anything … but not this."**

" **I don't like the sounds this place is making. We should move over to the jeep."**

 **They gathered their things and stowed them in the jeep, then hunkered down next to the back wheel with Tully holding Charley close to protect her. The next thing they knew the roof blew apart, raining debris and sand down on them.**

 **Tully yelled, "Get under the jeep!"**

 **Charley did as she was told, but before Tully could follow the walls started to come down.**

 **Hours later, she noticed that the wind had stopped. She yelled, "Tully!" There was no response. "Tully! Are you all right?" Still nothing.**

 **Charley dug at the sand on one side of the jeep with her uninjured hand, but didn't seem to be able to make any progress. In the dark she felt around and found that sand also blocked the front and rear. However, when she pushed against the opposite side something shifted and a small beam of light came in. Charley managed to twist herself around and push with her feet. Slowly the sand and debris moved away and she was able to crawl out into the daylight.**

 **Charley looked around in awe. Only half of one wall was left standing. Sand covered everything and there were pieces of the barn sticking up at odd angles. She made her way around the jeep and suddenly saw a leg. "Tully!"**

 **Charley pushed sand away and pulled at debris, ignoring the pain in her wrist. Finally she was able to get Tully uncovered except for one beam, which was lying across his torso. Even if she'd had two good arms she wouldn't have been able to move it. Charley's hand shook as she felt for a pulse in Tully's neck and nearly cried when she found it beating strong and steady.**

 **After brushing sand off his face, she found a good sized lump on his head. Charley slapped Tully lightly on the cheek. "Tully, wake up. I need some help here." No response. A hint of panic started to rise, but she squelched it hard. "Think, Charley. One thing at a time. We need water."**

 **She stood up and went to the back of the jeep. Sand and wood filled it. Charley sighed, grabbed a broken slat and started to shovel, throwing and shoving pieces of wood aside as she went. Eventually, she uncovered the canteens and took several swallows of water before going back to Tully.**

 **####################**

 **Ras Tanura had been lucky. The sandstorm died out before it got there.**

 **Early afternoon came and Troy began to worry about Tully and Charley. He had hitch radio Medina wadi to find out when they had left.**

 **Hitch found Troy and Moffitt to give them the news. "Tully and Charley left before the storm hit, sarge. They probably got caught in it."**

 **Moffitt said, "They would have found shelter. Tully's too smart to try to drive back here in a sandstorm."**

" **Maybe we should go look for them."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah. I think we'd better."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch headed out in the jeep. There was only one route to Medina wadi from base and they hoped Tully hadn't had to veer from it far to find shelter. Moffitt turned their radio on to the frequency they normally used.**

 **####################**

 **Using the kerchief that Tully wore around his neck, Charley bathed his face and neck with water. "Come on, Tully. Let me see those handsome eyes."**

 **Tully groaned softly and said, "You really like my eyes, huh?"**

 **Charley grinned when he opened them. Tears welled as she said, "I love your eyes, Tully Pettigrew."**

 **He smiled. "Are you all right?"**

" **I'm fine. How are you feeling?"**

" **Head hurts a bit."**

" **Yeah, well, the place did sorta fall on you." Charley held the canteen so he could take a drink. "I got everything off of you but this one beam. It's too heavy for me."**

 **Tully pushed at the beam, then grimaced.**

 **Charley grabbed his arms. "No! You might have broken ribs."**

" **I don't think so. They're sore all right, but they don't feel broken." Tully looked up at her. "Charley, do you know how to use the radio?"**

" **Yeah … I've never had to, but I know the basics. Let me dig it out and see what I can do."**

" **Dig it out?"**

 **Charley smiled. "You probably haven't noticed, but we had a sandstorm last night."**

 **Tully grinned. "Oh, really? Didn't notice. Hey, before you uncover the radio, get me a map."**

 **Charley dug through the sand until she found the map bag. She took it and knelt down next to Tully. He rifled through the maps until he found the one he was looking for. Tully grimaced as he shuffled slightly. Charley chewed her bottom lip worriedly when she saw his discomfort.**

 **After a minute, Tully pointed to a spot on the map. "We're right in this area here. Give whoever you get ahold of the coordinates. They should be able to find us."**

 **Charley took the map and stood up. "I'll do my best." She climbed into the back of the jeep and started digging.**

 **A short time later, Charley uncovered the radio and microphone. However, the headset had been smashed in the storm. "The headset is out of commission, Tully. What do I do?"**

" **There's a speaker down below. Plug it in where the headset was."**

 **Charley found the speaker and plugged it in. She put the antenna up, turned on the radio and was greeted with static. "What frequency?"**

" **It should be set, but from the sound of it you need to turn the dial just a little to the left … until the static clears."**

 **Charley carefully turned the knob until the radio went quiet. "Okay, do you guys have call signs, or do I just holler 'hey you'?"**

 **Tully grinned and tried not to laugh. "We're 'apple red'. If Troy, Moffitt, or Hitch hear it, they'll come back as 'red fox'. And remember to say 'over'."**

 **Charley took a deep breath and pushed the button on the microphone. "This is apple red to anyone on this frequency. Over." There was silence. "This is a distress call from apple red. We need help. Over."**

 **####################**

 **Moffitt was sitting on the jerry cans, hanging onto the 50 caliber as they drove through the desert looking for Tully and Charley. He thought he heard something from the radio. "Hitch, stop the jeep!"**

 **Troy turned in the passenger seat. "See something?"**

" **No, it's the radio."**

 **They listened and heard a crackling voice. They could just make out the words "apple red."**

 **Moffitt quickly tuned the radio and they heard, "This is apple red to anyone that can hear me. Over."**

 **Recognizing Charley's voice, Troy jumped out of the jeep and grabbed the microphone. "This is red fox, apple red. We read you loud and clear. Over."**

 **Charley's excited voice said, "We need help! Um … over."**

" **All right, calm down, Charley. Are either of you hurt? Over."**

" **Tully's pinned down under a wooden beam. It's too heavy for me to move. Over."**

 **Moffitt said, "That explains why she's on the radio instead of Tully."**

 **Troy nodded and spoke into the microphone, "Can you tell me where you are?" Charley grabbed the map and read the coordinates. "Okay, we're on our way. Over and out."**

 **####################**

 **Tully breathed a sigh of relief. "Good girl. You did a great job."**

 **Charley hopped out of the jeep and sat down beside him with a satisfied grin. "I did, didn't I?"**

 **Tully took her hand. "Now we just wait."**

 **Charley looked down at him worriedly. "Are you still doing okay?"**

" **It's a little harder to breath … but I doing good."**

" **How long do you think it will take for them to get here?"**

" **Shouldn't be too long."**

 **A half hour later, they heard Troy's voice on the radio. "This is red fox to apple red. Come in apple red. Over."**

 **Charley scrambled to the radio. "This is apple red. Over."**

" **We're in the area, Charley. Make some noise so we can pin point you. Over."**

" **Okay, I'm on it. Over and out." Charley looked down at Tully. "Make noise with what?"**

" **He wants you fire off a few bursts with the 50."**

" **You're kidding, right?"**

" **Go on. You can do it. Just brace yourself and point it high."**

 **Charley pulled the dust cover off the 50 caliber and moved to the spare tire. She unlocked the barrel, leaned back, and planted her feet. She fired off three quick bursts.**

 **Tully said, "They should've heard that." There was silence. "You okay up there?"**

 **Charley climbed out of the jeep and sat down next to Tully. "Wow … kinda rattles your teeth, doesn't it?"**

 **####################**

 **It wasn't long before the jeep rolled up and stopped. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch ran to where Charley sat with Tully.**

 **Troy knelt down. "How's it going, Tully?"**

" **It's goin'. But I'm getting real tired of laying here like this."**

 **Troy smiled. "We'll have you out of there in no time." He took Charley's hand and pulled her up with him. "Okay, let's get this off him."**

 **Hitch and Troy lifted the beam enough so Moffitt could help Tully out from under it.**

 **Moffitt supported him as Tully stood up shakily. "Easy does it, Tully. How do you feel?"**

 **He rubbed his chest and took a careful breath. "Head hurts a little, ribs are sore, but I think I'm okay."**

 **Charley came up beside Tully and he put an arm around her. "He's probably got a concussion. He was out for a while."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Why don't you two go sit in the shade while we see about getting this jeep dug out."**

 **Slowly the two of them walked hand in hand to the shade of what was left of the one wall standing.**

 **Tully sat down carefully and Charley sat down next to him. He looked at her and asked, "You sure you're okay?" She nodded. "How's your wrist?"**

 **Charley looked at the dirty bandage. "Not too bad."**

 **####################**

 **Back at base Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch waited at the hospital while Charley and Tully were seen by doctors.**

 **After an x-ray, Charley appeared with a freshly bandaged wrist and her arm in a sling.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Everything all right?"**

 **Charley sighed, "Still isn't broken. The doctor is sending word to Captain Boggs that I'm off duty for the next ten days."**

" **Good. You can use the rest."**

 **It wasn't too much longer before Tully joined them.**

 **Hitch asked, "What's the verdict?"**

 **Tully put an arm around Charley's shoulders. "Nothing's broken … just bruised."**

 **Troy looked at the private. "What about your head?"**

" **A slight concussion. Doc wants me to take it easy for about ten days."**

 **Troy smiled. "Oh really?"**

 **Tully looked at him, then at Moffitt and Hitch, who were also smiling. "Yeah … why?"**

 **Charley looked up at him with a chuckle. "Because I'm off for the next ten days too."**

 **Tully just looked at her with a grin.**


End file.
